fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario - When Kingdoms Collide
Paper Mario - When Kingdoms Collide is a 2010 Indian/American animated film directed by Yvette Kaplan and produced by Richard Rich. It is based on the Paper Mario franchise. For unknown reasons, the movie was never released theatrically in North America, apart from festival screenings. It has, however, been streamed on Netflix since April 2011. Summary Bowser plots to get revenge on Mario for defeating him and for saving Princess Peach from his clutches, but a hypnotized army of Kameks destroy his castle before he can do anything. When Bowser finds new digs (under extreme duress) at Peach's castle, disaster erupts and Mario and Bowser must work with other partners together and save Peach and her guests from the clutches of an evil wizard and his apprentice, a prince. Release Info *May 7 2010 - India *June 18 2010 - UK, Ireland and Malta *July 7 2010 - France *July 8 2010 - Germany *July 9 2010 - Austria *July 14 2010 - Belgium, Luxembourg and the Netherlands *July 16 2010 - Czech Republic, Russia, Saudi Arabia, United Arab Emirates, Pakistan, Croatia, Kazakhstan and Bangladesh *July 17 2010 - Japan, China and Hong Kong *July 23 2010 - Tunisia and South Korea *August 6 2010 - Cayman Islands *September 10 2010 - Malaysia *September 24 2010 - Canada (Ottawa) (festival premiere) *November 24 2010 - Singapore and South Africa *November 26 2010 - Nigeria *December 17 2010 - Australia and New Zealand *April 19 2011 - Canada (Dartmouth) (ViewFinders) *April 29 2011 - USA (Netflix) Box office In the UK, the movie entered #7 behind Death at a Funeral, Letters to Juliet, Prince of Persia: Sands of Time, StreetDance 3D, Sex and the City 2 and Killers, drawing in 285,850 GBP on its opening weekend out of 400 venues. By June 25, the movie rose to #4 drawng in 350,960 GBP out of 440 venues and rose to #3 behind Get Him to the Greek ''and ''Shrek Forever After ''on July 2, drawing in 500,800 GBP out of the same venue number. The following week, the release of Eclipse lowered the film back to #4 grossing 3 million GBP before heading back to #3 after ''Inception was released. The film went back down to #5 on July 23 after Toy Story 3 took the #1 position drawing in 1 million GBP. On July 30, the movie dropped to #6 after The A-Team ''and the 2010 remake of ''The Karate Kid ''took the 2nd and 3rd positions, grossing 500,000 GBP. On August 6, the movie went back down to #7 after the UK release of ''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, drawing in 1,400,999 GBP. The movie finally closed on August 20, at #11. In total, the movie grossed 7,958,609 GBP, making it a moderate box office success in the UK. In India, the movie became the 5th highest grossing movie at the Indian box office as of December 31, 2010 drawing in 80 million rupees. Reception The movie has recieved both mostly positive reviews. Many Super Mario Bros fans praised the film for being faithful to the video game franchise unlike some video game adaptations. Some have criticized the film for its "somewhat acceptable" plot along with the unusual combonation of partners. According to Rotten Tomatoes, the film has recieved a 60% Certified Fresh rating. Category:Films Category:Fan Films Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario Films Category:Cartoons